


A Little Help

by King0fCats



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blowjobs, Gunplay, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Denial, cripes i hate my life and everything i create, handjobs, i dont know what else to type, ocelots just being a bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King0fCats/pseuds/King0fCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm very ashamed of this, thats all I can really say at this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure theres a lot that's wrong/ needs fixing, but... I try

He was hunched over his paperwork, things were looking as nicely as they could go with this project, he thought. The past few days he had been at Mother Base, things haven’t been…welcoming.  He stretched his arms as far as he could, muscles tensed from work and from previous interrogations. He had been nearly drowned, drugged, pushed around, and nearly killed ever since he arrived. It wasn’t from Big Boss thank god, he would’ve been dead probably, but it was from that other man, Ocelot. He wasn’t as rough as Kaz, but the way he would prowl around and growl out threats or side comments was very, intimidating.

Today, Huey was spreading out his blueprints to get a long shot of his work. He was almost complete with his update on new bipedals, which was until he heard a faint jingle coming his way. Ocelot’s spurs gave him away in an instant, and already Huey had to wipe his palms on his shirt. “What do we have here today, Dr. Emmerich?” Ocelot began as he walked towards the desk.

It took a while for him to even remember how to speak, “U-uhm..just some modifications for some bipedals…for Mother Base!” Huey added in hopes it would save his neck this time.

“Anything for Mother Base is to go through a mandatory testing with both myself, Kaz, and of course the Boss.” He stepped in front of Huey, “But since neither of them are here, show me.” If one thing that brought back Huey’s confidence, it was talking and showing off his ideas. He carefully gathered his papers in their respected order and handed them over. “Things aren’t entirely done just yet, I still have a few more modifications to get though.”  He could see that Ocelot was showing no signs of interest as he glanced over the plans, “It’s being designed so that any soldier using it is guaranteed a more powerful and safer pursuit.” He quickly added.

“Sounds reasonable. You sure did think this one through.” Ocelot spoke, letting Huey relax his shoulders finally. “But…” Ocelot sighed under his breath, “It’s going to take a lot more than another robot that the base hardly ever uses.” At that he let the blueprints fall right out of his hand, sliding out of order on the floor.

Huey flinched as he watched all his hard work be tossed on the ground like junk. “W-what do you want me to do?” His voice quivered. “Please! I just want to help!”  Ocelot raised his eyebrows the more Huey begged for some kind of forgiveness. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy that kind of power.

He raised his hand, signaling the doctor to stop, placed it right at the others sternum using hardly any force to push him right on the ground.

With a small yell, Huey hit the floor, whimpering as he tried to push himself back up, “What gives!?”

“Because to be honest Dr. Emmerich. I don’t give a damn for anything you have to say to defend yourself.” Ocelot walked closer towards Huey, making him squirm upward. “But if you really want to prove yourself worthy” He raised one foot and placed it right between the doctor’s legs. “You can help me with a problem I’ve been needing help with.”

“Wha-ahh-“ Before Huey could even get a question out, Ocelot was pressing the heel of his boot right at his groin.   
Huey whimpered and bit his lip to muffle his noise the more Ocelot prodded and pushed down. Both fear and now arousal creeping up on him, “This..unh.. this isn’t necessary-hahh!”. He couldn’t ignore the pressure that Ocelot continued to push down on him.

“After what you’ve done and continue to hide, I think it’s entirely reasonable.” Ocelot crouched down to unbuckle Huey’s belts and buckles, moving down to remove whatever straps that connected to his robotic legs.

“Wait!” Huey shouted, grabbing Ocelot’s hands “Leave my legs out of this!”

The other man stared at him with those ice cold eyes, then let go “if you insist… but…” he brought out a pocket knife, making Huey gulp as an automatic reaction, and cut the main wires, “I don’t want any bucking.”

Huey felt himself wanting to wipe the sweat that was building up on his forehead but he was far too shocked and scared to even move. He just watched Ocelot run his hands over his pelvis, focusing more on what the doctor had to offer between his legs.

He moaned the more he was toyed with through his trousers. Ocelot has done this before without a doubt. His fingers were so delicate yet skilled with how he massaged up and down his shaft. “He-command-sir- Ocelot! Hold on!” He was already a flustered mess, he could hardly think straight, let alone talk.

Ocelot stopped, looking up at him in question, waiting.

“Near the monitor, the radio. C-can we play something…to uhm… muffle the noise?” Huey didn’t know if Ocelot was going to even bother, but to his relief and surprise, he did.

“You want me to set the mood?” Ocelot got up with a laugh and walked towards the monitor where he found a tiny portable radio. To his luck, Huey did have some sort of music taste that Ocelot was approving of. He looked back at his “prey” , who was sitting upward, looking down to hide his blush that creeped all over his face.

Instead of sitting on his lap, Ocelot decided to kneel right behind him, breathing very closely to his ear and giving a quick nip. If it wasn’t for the music, he was sure Huey’s moan would’ve echoed within the room. He was so, so sensitive, the more Ocelot toyed with his ears, nipping all the way to his neck, the more he tented his trousers.

Ocelot did not let such reactions pass his eyes. He’d whisper in Huey’s ear on how cute he was acting about all of this, and how he was glad he had found reason. He snaked both his hands under the doctors arms and pulled out the other’s already hard cock. To which Huey moaned and whimpered as Ocelot toyed and stroked the head. 

“My my doctor, how long has it been since you gave yourself this much attention.” Rhetorical or not, Huey was only able to let out a louder moan. Ocelot’s hands were by no means delicate anymore as he squeezed and began to create a rhythm of stroking the base and letting his fingers glide over. The rough leather of his gloves created a whole new sensation that Huey couldn’t explain, it was exciting and so dirty. He withered and moaned the closer he got, that his mouth had to be covered by Ocelot’s hand.

He felt his abdomen start to tighten and constant shocks travel towards his cock, he was so close. Ocelot noticed his rapid breathing and tension, but he didn’t want to let his prey go just like that. He tightened his grip on both Huey’s cock and mouth, stroking vigorously as he whispered into the doctors ear “don’t think it’s going to be that easy” and let go entirely. Huey just about yelled at the loss of sensation “Please! Don’t do this!” he bucked as much as his body was able to. He’d finish himself but the time he had gathered that idea Ocelot grabbed both of his wrists, cuffing them from behind.

“Not to be such a bully, but I did say you’d be the one helping me.” Ocelot smiled, grazing the other’s cheek with his lips before standing up to walk in front of Huey.

Emmerich shivered and groaned, trying to find some sort of stimulation, “please…”

“Come on doctor” Ocelot placed both hands on his hips, emphasizing the bulge that was more than obvious, “help me get over this.” He walked closer to the doctors face, unzipping his pants to pull himself out, giving a few light strokes. Huey at first only looked up pleadingly. He was first off so unbearably hard that he was near breaking into even more tears, and two, he’s never done anything like this before, let alone thought about such things.

Ocelot’s patience was running very short that he reached for his revolver, pointed it directly between the doctors eyes. “I’m waiting….”

A short gasp came from Huey, and he did feel those tears start to form. He was so scared, yet why was he still so hard. As Ocelot used his other hand to guide his cock towards his mouth, he knew this was entirely new territory for the doctor, “start with the head…gently though” he held the gun closer till his cock was finally given attention.

He moaned gently as Huey got the idea and began to use his tongue. He was so far alright for a rookie, but it had been a long time for Ocelot, so he didn’t complain. Yet, he did need more, more heat, more pleasure, more power. He used the gun to encourage Huey to go further, using the barrel to push him closer, far enough that he felt resistance “No need to be scared Doctor. Just a little..unh.. further.”

Huey went deeper, eyes closed to hide his embarrassment. Ocelot was not very big, but he was still well endowed and tough to deal with, or at least for a first timer. Huey just about chocked but fought it off when he felt a cold gun barrel move to his cheek.

“Swallow” Ocelot ordered.

Eyebrows forward, Huey went as far as he could till he didn’t go any further, feeling the head of Ocelot’s cock hit his throat, trying his hardest to swallow. He backed up for a quick breath but was stopped as two hands grabbed his dead and pushed him back. Ocelot dropped his gun and forced the other man all the way deep till Huey was gagging, making him moan in ecstasy.

He began to thrust into Huey’s mouth, taking it slow enough that the poor man was able to still breathe every now and then. He smiled, opening his mouth to moan and then smiling “Just a little longer doctor, you're doing very well”. He continued till he started to feel himself needing to go faster, but took his cock out entirely, and slapped Huey hard across the face then grabbing his hair tightly, to show off his abused mouth. Huey sobbed in pain and let droll sputter out of his now bloody lips.

Ocelot tapped his cheeks “Open” he commanded, tugging Huey’s hair back to get a perfect aim. Of course Huey did what he was told and with a sob he heard Ocelot nearly groan and in that moment warm spurts of semen landed all over his slobber and tear drenched face.

He felt the grip on his hair let go, the vandalism that was spread across his mouth starting to drip down.

“Not bad, doctor” Ocelot complement with a sigh, “can’t say it was the best, but still pretty good.” He reached for Huey’s tie, cleaning himself up then tossing it right over the docs shoulder. “I expect a full weapon plan by the end of the day.” He zipped himself back up, picked up the gun he had discarded on the floor, and began to head out, until he turned around to toss a pair of keys which landed right on the floor “almost forgot. You might want to get yourself out of those cuff before someone else comes in” and with that, let himself out.

Huey sat there on the ground, trying to recap what had just happened. His dick was still hard, but he couldn’t bring himself to finish. He used his tie as well to clean up his face and tossed it at the side of the room. The radio had turned off at some point, nothing but the sound of Huey's on breathing in the room. Either or, it didn’t matter much. Not only did Dr. Huey Emmerich have to get out of these cuffs, but he had to rewire his legs then finally plan up an entire new weapon set that was due by the end of the night.  

 


End file.
